destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyverns
Wyverns are the smaller versions of Dragons with other differing features. They, unlike Dragons, have two legs, and two wings that can double as legs. All Wyverns produce a paralytic venom, which can paralyze a Behemoth, if administered properly. Their breath attacks aren't very intense, but what they lack in magic and sheer strength, they make up for in speed and abstract thinking. They're very interested in the affairs of Humanoid races, and can often be found around hubs of knowledge. As with most dragonoids, each subspecies, and even individuals within a species, can have differing levels of intelligence. Meaning, you could have two Black Wyverns, where one converses with Humans, and the other is incapable, and resorts to hunting them. Sub-Species of Wyverns Silverwing Wyverns Silverwing Wyverns, along with having silvery-colored wings, are also very skilled with swimming, behaving somewhat similarly to Auks. Typically, their diet comprises of larger fish, sharks, different species of water-based Dragons, and other large marine life. Their wingspan grows to 4 meters, at maximum, and their length is typically between 6-9 meters. In addition to this, their jaw forms more of a beak than a dragonoid mouth, while still showing their lineage. Silverwing Wyverns rarely emit a cry or a roar of any kind, however, when they do, it sounds eerily similar to a humanoid scream. Lesser Hunter Wyverns Lesser Hunter Wyverns are smaller than their greater cousins, and unlike many other Wyverns, are pack-oriented, often being seen in packs of 3-5. Being small, it takes a team to take down their prey, which usually comprises of metal beasts often found on the plains of the Westerlands. Lesser Hunter Wyverns don't use their wings for prolonged flight, most times, instead using it to find vantage points, and proceeding to dive onto their prey. Helping with this tactic is their disproportionately large claws, as well as two large horns on the top and bottom of their jaw. Their wings are rather small, compared to their bodies. Their wings typically grow to about 1 meter, while their bodies typically grow to about 1.5 meters. Their bodies are also much stockier than other Wyverns. Being pack creatures, they're highly social. It isn't uncommon for those who wander the Westerlands to hear what sounds like wild dogs, albeit a bit more raspy. Greater Hunter Wyverns Greater Hunter Wyverns look uncannily similar to their lesser cousins, including their stocky bodies, large claws and a great number of horns. However, unlike their lesser cousins, they're typically solitary, or in pairs. Greater Hunter Wyverns typically attack larger grazers, and on rare occasions, carnivores that wander the Mainland, the Sanctum Lands and the jungles of Kokura's Rift. Typically, they're much larger than their smaller cousins. Their wingspan is typically around 4 meters, and their body can be around 5.5 meters. Their cries and roars are much more terrifying than their smaller cousins, sounding similar to their lesser cousins, but, much louder. So loud is their roar, in fact, that it has been known to burst the eardrums of nearby humanoid attackers. Hiiju Wyverns Hiiju Wyverns are relatively large Wyverns, with relatively fragile frames compared to other creatures of similar size. Hiiju Wyverns can grow anywhere from 0.8 meters, to 2.7 meters, with wingspans ranging from 1.1 meters to 3.4 meters. A Hiiju Wyvern's greatest weapon is also its greatest weakness. Hiiju Wyverns are biologically more susceptible to a disease that can afflict many different breeds of dragonoids, Deeprot. Deeprot causes Hiiju Wyverns to become hives of infection and disease. Compared to other Wyverns, their bites are horribly more venomous. Their paralytic venom isn't typically dangerous, being somewhat weaker than other Wyverns. The danger comes the combination of their sharp teeth and the diseases that thrive in their mouths. Despite their susceptibility to Deeprot, they tend to live, at least, a decent amount of time, typically up to 45 years, on average. Hiiju Wyverns are very common on the Deadlands and in Kokura's Rift. Black Wyverns Black Wyverns are gargantuan Wyverns. In smaller, tribal societies, Black Wyverns are often seen as an evil omen, most typically associated with war or raids. Whether these claims are supported by any evidence is inconclusive. Black Wyverns are terrifying, both in status and stature. On average, Black Wyverns reach the length of about 23 meters, and with a wingspan of about 29 meters. In addition, Black Wyverns also have large dorsal wings, typically about 7 meters long, on their backs, as well as smaller adjustment wings down the length of their tails. All of this together gives them unmatched flight maneuverability, flight times, and with the help of their powerful muscles, great speed. Often compared to Sky Dragons, Black Wyverns are notorious for attacking Sky Dragons from above. They often use their greater muscle mass to pin Sky Dragons' limbs to their body, forcing them to the ground, before dropping them at high speeds. This method of combat betrays just how intelligent Wyverns can be. Black Wyverns have a very distinct call, and equally distinct roar. Their vocal chords make their calls boom across the landscape. Their call sounds like a deep, low "Oom" sound, while their roar is a much higher pitch, that increases in pitch for a brief moment, often described as an "Ooh-AH". While it sounds vaguely similar to a duck's call, it can rarely be confused for this. Typically, Black Wyverns can be found all around the world, however, they're mostly populated around where Sky Dragons roam. Riira Wyverns Riira Wyverns are small, low-flying, pack-oriented Wyverns. They're easy to identify, due to their black and white mottled scale pattern, and how social they are. Riira Wyverns live in packs of anywhere 5-15, with each Wyvern being about 2 meters long, and with a wingspan of 2.7 meters. Despite their small size, they're highly aggressive, and entire packs have been seen clinging to large prey, such as a metal beast or a Blue Dragon as it hopelessly tries to shake them off. They have long, razor-like claws, with small, backwards-facing spines, which make it difficult to break their grip. However, they have relatively small teeth for carnivores of their caliber. The Riira can be most commonly heard sounding off to each other, ensuring each other of their presence, by chirping. However, a whooping sound often denotes some situation, such as prey spotted. This whoop is similar to a hyena's whoop. Once one Riira begins whooping, the rest of the pack soon follows suit. This is usually called a "whooping storm", and typically heralds a fast, chaotic attack on the Riiras' prey.Category:Creatures and Races Category:Dragons